Good For Us
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: "Jangan sekali-kali mengobral senyum,"/"Apa sangat menyenangkan?"/"Hm… s-sangat."/"Kalau dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kau suka?"/"Hm… suka juga."/"Kalau dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kau suka?"/"Hm… suka juga."/"Kalau dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan desain busana, mana yang lebih kau suka?"/"E-EEEH?"/Sequel 'Good For You'/Warning Inside/RNR?


**Good For Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Hinata X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, gaje dll**

**Sequel " Good For You"**

**Mungkin judul n alur ceritanya nggak nyambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga Berkenan**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak henti-hentinya Hinata mengulum senyum, sungguh ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya Hinata menapaki kakinya di lapang sekolah menuju gedung utama Konoha High School. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, sebuah rona merah tipis mewarnai pipi chubby-nya. Manis. Hyuuga Hinata memang gadis yang manis. Tidak percaya? Harus percaya…

"Jangan menebar senyummu."

DEG

Langkah Hinata terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan tersebut yang sangat jelas terdengar bahkan rasanya begitu dekat ditelinganya.

Dengan kedua tangan yang mengantup di depan dada, Hinata mencari sosok yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Matanya memandang ke sekitar lapang tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa ia temui sebagai pelakunya.

"Mencariku, nona?"

DEG

Rona merah menjalar ke pipi Hinata dengan suksesnya. Bagaimana tidak, suara itu kembali terdengar terlebih terasa sangat dekat dari sebelumnya. Hinata bisa merasakan sebuah napas hangat di tengkuknya.

Sementara itu sebuah seringai terlihat ketika mendapati Hinata yang menguarkan rona merah tersebut.

"Hei," lirih seseorang seraya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Eh?" Sontak Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakanga dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "S-sasuke-_san_."

"Hn."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan sekali-kali mengobral senyum," ucap Sasuke datar yang terdengar tidak suka sisi posesif Sasuke mulai terlihat.

"Eh?"

Tak lama Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya.

Sepeninggalnya pemuda Uchiha itu, Hinata berbalik menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya hingga sebuah senyum kecil terlukis dibibirnya.

"Sasuke-_san_…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bisa bernapas lega atau mungkin mulai menikmati hari-hari menyenangkan di sekolah. Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu saat Karin mencoba melakukan hal yang buruk padanya dan sang pangeran es datang membantunya, gadis berambut merah itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Hinata ataupun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada 'penyerangan' baru dari Karin.

Bersyukur memang. Tapi… dibalik itu semua, Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan sorot mata teman-temannya yang memandang tak suka, benci, dan lain sebagainya. Setiap gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya disetiap tempat, ada saja yang mengambil langkah beranjak dari tempatnya tuk meninggalkan gadis itu.

Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata? Mungkinkah penyebabnya adalah gossip yang beredar mengenai kedekatannya dengan _senpai_ idola? Terlalu berlebihan ah, apa tidak boleh dekat dengan seseorang. Hinata hanya ingin berteman, dan ia senang mendapat teman yang baik dan terlebih pernah menolongnya meski itu harus si manusia saljupun tak masalah, asal ia bersedia berteman baik dan menerima Hinata apa adanya bukan ada apa-apanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu istirhat tiba. Tak ada yang tak senang dengan waktu yang memberikan sedikit kebebasan bagi seluruh siswa maupun siswi Konoha High School. Berbagai macam kegiatan sudah terjadwal sedemikian rupa untuk mengisi waktu istirahat. Namun, ada beberapa yang malas menikmati waktu yang sudah baik hati diberikan oleh pihak sekolah pada siswa-siswinya untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah beberapa waktu disibukkan dengan pelajaran. Mungkin salah seorang yang enggan menikmati waktu istirahat untuk berasyik ria bersama teman-temannya adalah gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Ia memilih mengisi waktu istirahatnya untuk menggali potensi yang dimilikinya melatih bakatnya mendesain busana yang awalnya hanya sekedar hobi.

Dan di perpustakaanlah yang menjadi 'markas' besar gadis Hyuuga itu. Dengan duduk manis di salah satu deretan bangku yang tersusun rapi, Hinata memilih bagian yang dekat dengan jendela. Di hadapannya terdapat beberapa tumpuk buku panduan desain busana, pensil warna, buku sketsa dan beberapa alat tulis lainnya.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Hinata menggoreskan garis demi garis yang membentuk sebuah gambar. Gerakan tangannya yang diakui masih kaku bergerak kesana kemari. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya hingga membuat Hinata tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk tepat di depan gadis itu. Seseorang itu duduk dengan tenang sambil memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Matanya memandang intens pada objek yang sangat indah yang menurutnya baru ditemuinya selama hidupnya . Sebuah senyum tipis yang tampak samar terlukis di bibir tipisnya tatkala ia memperhatikan setiap raut wajah yang tergambar di wajah Hinata.

"Apa sangat menyenangkan?"

"Hm… s-sangat."

Pertanyaan sedehana terlewatkan dengan bagus

"Kau sangat menyukainya, ya?"

"I-iya…"

Selanjutnya, masih bagus. Muncul sebuah seringai.

"Kalau dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kau suka?"

"Hm… suka juga."

Tidak sadar tapi terlewat dengan sangat bagus. Perlahan seringai itu sedikit lebih lebar.

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan desain busana, mana yang lebih kau suka?"

"U-uchiha Sasuke."

Selamat anda terjebak dan seringai pemuda itu semakin lebar. Kemudian bisa dipastikan apa yang terjadi, sebuah pekikan terdengar.

"E-EEEH?"

Hinata sangat terkejut dan tidak pernah mengiranya. Semula kepala dan konsentrasinya terpaku pada buku sketsa dan goresan tangannya seketika beralih pada sosok pemuda yang menyeringai lebar. Mata gadis itu sukses membulat hingga mulut mungilnya pun ikut membulat. Rona merah menjalar ke pipinya bahkan seluruh wajahnya bersamaan dengan debar jantung yang terpacu cepat.

"S-sas… S-sasuke-_san_…" lirih Hinata seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya hingga membuat pensil yang dipegangnya tergeletak di meja dan mengguling hingga mengenai tangan Sasuke. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjut Hinata masih menatap Sasuke horor

"Hn." Pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah dengan senyum tipis samar

Tak lama Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan diam berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Sambil mengancungkan telujuknya di depan Hinata, Sasuke berkata dengan tatapan seolah-olah sedang mengancam Hinata, "I got you."

Pemuda itu pun melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah tak bisa menahan rona merah yang semakin pekat serta jantung yang berdebar semakin cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan membuat Hinata tak berani menampakkan dirinya jika bertemu dengan pemuda Uchiha. Ia sungguh malu. Tanpa sadar mengatakan hal yang hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu secara terang-terangan di depan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya bukan salah Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengatakan tahl tersebut, ia dijebak oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke dan pemuda itu pula tak bisa disalahkan karena Hinata yang terlalu konsentrasi dengan sketsanya.

Lalu salah siapa?

Sudahlah bukan siapa-siapa, mungkin itu sudah jalan yang sudah diberikan Tuhan untuk mereka. Iya, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu belajar mengajar telah usai dan pertanda waktu usaipun sudah berbunyi. Banyak siswa siswi yang bergegas keluar dari kelas dan menuju tempat masing-masing. Namun, ada seseorang yang masih setia menunggu di dalam kelas sendirian, menanti teman-teman sekelasnya pulang. Perlahan-lahan, Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu keluar dengan perasaan was-was. Buku sketsa yang cukup besar dipeluknya dengan rapat. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri memandang lorong yang terlihat sepi. Setelah yakin, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya di lorong yang sepi itu.

Dengan perasaan tenang Hinata bersandung kecil seraya menikmati langit yang perlahan menguarkan warna jingga melalui jendela yang berjajar di sepanjang lorong. Namun, tak berlangsung lama dan langkah Hinata harus terhenti ketika mendapati sosok yang beberapa hari ini ia hindari. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku di dekat tangga tanpa memandang Hinata.

"S-sasuke-_san_…" lirih Hinata dengan gugup dan kedua tangannya mengerat pada buku sketsa yang ada dipelukannya.

Sasuke berbalik hingga memandang ke arah Hinata yang diam terpaku.

Hening

Sasuke terus memandang Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu tampak gelisah dibuatnya.

"A-ano… A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hinata mencoba bertanya tuk memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

"K-kau… belum pulang?"

"Hn."

"Aa… b-baiklah, Sasuke-_san_. A-aku pulang dulu." Hinata mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan kembali berjalan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Hinata berjalan secepat yang ia bisa tapi tak berlangsung lama, langkah kakinya berhenti. Sasuke meraih lengan Hinata.

"Tunggu," ucap Sasuke yang semula tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, kini menengokkan kepalanya dan memandang dingin pada Hinata.

"S-sasuke-_san_…"

"…"

BRUK

Hinata tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semua itu terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Yang bisa dirasakannya adalah punggungnya menabrak dinding yang dingin hingga rasanya tulang-tulangnya terasa sakit. Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap sakitnya bisa berkurang. Namun, ada hal lain yang membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya dan napasnya terasa tercekat, jantung berdetak tak terkira, semua yang ada di sekitarnya terasa berputar, dan tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika.

Kepalanya terasa pening. Rasanya ada yang menggelitik di dadanya terlebih perutnya yang terasa diaduk-aduk. Hinata berusaha bergerak diantara himpitan dinding yang dingin dan tubuh tegap Sasuke yang semakin mendesaknya merapat di dinding. Bibirnya terasa ada yang mengelitik dan basah. Sebuah benda lembab terus saja bergerak tak menentu di atas bibirnya. Sungguh, gadisnya itu rasanya ingin menangis.

Ciuman pertamanya telah terenggut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tukas Hinata setelah ciuman itu berakhir yang membuat napasnya terengah dan dengan punggung tangan sebelah kanan menutup rapat bibirnya. "K-kau menyebalkan…" lanjut Hinata yang tak sadar sudah membendung air mata dipelupuk matanya.

"KAU YANG LEBIH MENYEBALKAN," desis Sasuke dengan napas memburu seraya mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang masih mencengkeram kedua lengan Hinata. "Kenapa kau menghindar, hah?" lanjut Sasuke.

"A-aku…"

"Kau tahu? Itu sangat menyebalkan saat kau menghindariku dan membuatku tersiksa. Kau membuatku gila, Hyuuga."

"…" Hinata tersentak ketika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama marganya, rasanya sangat terasingkan dan… sakit.

"Apa salah yang telah kuperbuat hingga kau menghindar dariku, hah?"

"S-sasuke-_san_… a-aku…"

"Apa penjelasanku waktu itu belum cukup? Apa kau masih tidak mempercayai apa yang kurasakan?"

"B-bukan begitu…"

"Lalu apa, Hyuuga?"

"…"

"Jawab aku, Hinata."

"_A-ano… E-eto_…"

Terdengar sebuah helaan napas panjang dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya… kau memang membenciku, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu," sergah Hinata tanpa bicara gugup, "aku tidak membencimu," lanjut gadis itu.

"LALU APA, HYUUGA HINATA?" desak Sasuke dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Bukannya Hinata tak ingin menjawabnya, hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Ia mempunyai ketakutan tersendiri jika ia mengatakannya secara ftontal.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar deru napas mereka yang saling beradu dalam jarak dekat seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," lirih Sasuke seraya mulai melangkah mundur dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Hinata. Sesaat pemuda itu memandang sendu pada Hinata seolah-olah terluka dengan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Gomen." Perlahan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah tetapi tiba-tiba Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dari meraih tangan kekar Sasuke.

"T-tunggu, S-sasuke-_san_…"

"…"

"Y-yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah aku."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dibalik wajah datarnya yang dibuat seakan-akan ia sedang terluka, Sasuke menyeringai senang mendapati respon Hinata tersebut.

"Bukan begitu maksudku…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan kembali menatap wajah Sasuke setelah mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, "Sungguh aku tak pernah sedikitpun membencimu, Sasuke-_san_."

"Kalau tidak membenciku, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Hinata kembali gugup.

"I-itu karena aku malu padamu," tukas Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar Sasuke tak melihat rona merah yang perlahan menguar di kedua pipi Hinata tapi terlambat karena Sasuke sudah melihatnya.

Tangan kekar pemuda itu meraih dagu mungil Hinata dan membawanya kembali menegakkan kepala gadis itu agar memandangnya.

"Malu?"

Dengan cepat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"K-kau ingat kejadian di perpustakaan?"

"Aa…"

"A-aku…"

"Jadi karena itu kau menghindariku?"

"I-iya…"

PLUK

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata dan sedikit mengacak rambat panjang nan indah tersebut. Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar jelas di bibir Sasuke hingga membuat Hinata kembali menguarkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ayo pulang," ujar Sasuke seraya meraih tangan Hinata dan mengenggamnya.

'Hangat,' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Sambil saling menautkan kedua tangan tersebut, mereka menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

"Emm… S-sasuke-_san_…"

"Hn."

"S-sasuke-_san_…"

"Hinata."

"I-iya."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan suffik _'san'_. Aku adalah pacarmu, kan?"

"Aa… S-sasuke-_kun_…"

"Itu lebih baik."

Hening.

Keduanya kembali terdiam seraya menapaki kaki-kaki mereka sepanjang trotar menuju halte bus. Keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal akan kekayaannya bukannya tidak mampu untuk memberikan putra kesayangannya sebuah kendaraan mewah hingga membuat Sasuke berjalan kaki. Hanya saja, Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut demi sang terkasih.

"A-ano… Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn."

"Apa… aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"A-ano… masalah tadi…" Hinata terdiam sejenak seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, "kenapa… kau menciumku?"

BLUSH

Rona merah menguar dengan hebatnya di wajah Hinata dan membuat Sasuke terdiam kaku.

.

.

Owari

.

.

A/N:

Bagaimana? Gaje ya? Pasti lebih aneh dari yang kemarin…

Gomen ya kalo rada aneh coz ni dalam sehari selesai dan suasana hati lagi nggak bagus…#curcol deh..

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah RNR di fic sebelumnya… review kalian sangat berharga buat ku…

Well, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…

Salam

Suzu Aizawa ^_^v


End file.
